


The Next Step

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [15]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Idiots in Love, Inktober 2018, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Carlos suggests they get hitched.Written for Inktober.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 15.
> 
> Prompt: I propose to you.

I feel nervous. Cecil is everything I've ever wanted in my life. Well, apart from science. I can have both here.

Sure, it was scary living in Night Vale at first. It's so interesting scientifically though. Things happen here that should be impossible. I'm always on my toes.

I'm getting sidetracked. Cecil. I'm so glad we started dating. Cecil makes me feel whole in a way I never knew I needed. Now... I want to take the next step with him.

I glance around Grove Park. It's where we had our first date. I was originally going to ask him with science, but as much as I adore Cecil, I would have to explain it for awhile. I wanted his answer soon. As much as science comforts me, I'm really anxious to hear his answer.

Hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" Cecil's voice sings right next to my ear.

I smile. Now or never.

"My future husband?" I ask, leaning back against him.

Cecil seems to freeze. He exhales shakily. "Carlos, its me, Cecil."

"I know."

His hands fall from my eyes and I turn around. All three of his eyes are huge and teary. I pull the ring box out of my lab coat nervously.

"We aren't..."

"We can be if you want to be?" I hold out the ring box, forgetting to open it.

Cecil's eyes flick down to the box. He doesn't open it either. He flings himself into my arms instead. He's kissing me all over my face and I can't stop laughing.

"We have to invite everyone to our wedding! The glow cloud can officiate! Oh and Janice can throw flowers!"

I giggle and hug him tightly. "Anything you want, darling. I love you."

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober and did write Carlos x Cecil smut for day 15, but it's a train wreck. If you want to read it, go check it out.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
